The embodiments herein relate generally to systems for connecting two electrical wires.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, when making electrical connections most connectors used a wire nut style connector designed to tighten onto the bare copper wires to hold the connection. This put unnecessary stress on the copper and frays the wire. If not connected correctly, this could cause an electrical resistance point, or could come free from the copper making a loose connection point. Other endeavors in this field include: U.S. Pat. No. 7,033,231 issued to Lu; U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,476 issued to Noble; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,295 issued to Schreder.
Schreder teaches a cavity configured to receive wires in an opening and then clamp down the wires with a screw. Noble teaches a tube configured to receive male wires and female wires and then tighten those down with a pair of screws. Lu teaches a cavity having an opening configured to receive wires, but does not teach an opening for male and female wires. However, none of these teach a deep cavity with silicone to ensure a watertight connection.